The Secrets of Worship
category:MissionsSecrets of Worship, The de:Promathia-Mission 4-3 }} Before You Start Please take the time to read through this brief list to understand what happens during this mission and where you stand.. and what can be avoided! The walkthrough for this mission has two parts: :1. Keremet ''' :** This Notorious Monster is defeated to get the Sealion Crest Key :** '''This step CAN be skipped, but only if you have a party member who already has in their possession the Sealion Crest Key. :2. Old Professor Mariselle ''' :* This Notorious Monster '''has to be defeated for this mission. :* He is assisted by two ghosts known as Mariselle's Pupils. :** These two ghosts WILL be respawned by Old Professor Mariselle until he is defeated. :* Fomor Hate can be a problem during this mission, please see the "Fomors in Sacrarium" section in this article. If you already have the Coral Crest Keys, and even if you have to farm them, it is HIGHLY advised to clear fomor hate prior to fighting him as fomors WILL NOT aggro in any way if you have completely cleared fomor hate. :* The Coral Crest Key and Sealion Crest Key will be needed to access a cutscene before this NM can be spawned. Both keys can't be held by the same player though!! A different person will have to hold one or the other! Walkthrough 1. Speak with Justinius at (J-6) on the Third floor(upstairs) of Tavnazian Safehold. 2. Click on the Walnut Door at (K-7) upstairs next to Parelbriaux for a cutscene. :*This door is very close to Justinius, just take the small ramp up and its right there. 3. Head to the Iron Gate in the northern part of Misareaux Coast (G-4) for a cutscene. After checking this, you will have access to Sacrarium. :*This is the entrance to the Sacrarium. This area is capped at level 50. Note that the entrance maze walls on Map 1 will shift with each Vana'diel day. This area is also famous for where many players obtain the Swift Belt and now you can too! Congratulations! 4. Traverse the Sacrarium maze until you find the Fomor. Kill the Fomor until you get two Rare/Ex Coral Crest Keys. :*On the first map of the Sacrarium there is a big box area which is a maze that has interchanging corridors varying on the current elemental day in Vana'diel, see the map above for assistance. :*It is best if you obtain the Coral Crest Keys beforehand. You can do this mission with only one Coral Crest Key, but then it will be necessary to have an extra person to stay behind to operate the door, which means they will not be able to assist with the NM fight. Keremet Remember this part can be skipped if a party member already has a Sealion Crest Key!! *Defeat the skeletons in the two hallways (J7-8) and (J8-9). The two hallways are each lined with 6 Skeletons. The Skeletons don't aggro or link, and are weak, but if anyone attacks Keremet they will rush to aid him. Defeat all 12 Skeletons first, then pass through one of the doors at the end of the hall (K-8). Once they are defeated you have about 30 minutes before they respawn. **If you don't want to, or if you forget, these 12 Skeletons are so weak that two Stonega II blasts from 2 BLM will completely destroy them, and do some healthy damage to the NM. The Fight *Now you can kill Keremet, a Corse NM. Keremet is at the far side of the room. Wait for the taurus to wander to one side and then pull Keremet back through one of the doors into one of the hallways where the Skeletons were. Only one person should pull Keremet while the others wait in the hallway. This is a hard fight that should be taken seriously, but does not warrant the use of 2 hour skills. :*Keremet can be Silenced. He is highly resistant to stun, sleep, and Blizzard spells. :*Like all Corses, Keremet can Charm members of your party with the Danse Macabre TP attack. Charmed party members MUST be slept. He has ice spikes which can be dispelled and an AoE silence move. :*A Beastmaster makes this fight much easier; a Blubber Eyes under Familiar does a lot of damage and pets are immune to Keremet's Charm. Two Blubber Eyes can duo Keremet. *Kill Keremet and obtain the Sealion Crest Key (RARE/EX). Give it to someone who doesn’t have either of the Coral Crest Keys. Old Professor Mariselle All quest steps below this point are mandatory to complete the mission. *Head to (H-7) (second map) in the Sacrarium and find a door with two keyholes which you will have to trade the keys you have acquired to. Both keys must be traded at the same time, best to set an in-game time to make the trade or have a fellow party member call out when. :*Small Keyhole = You trade the Coral Crest Key to this one. ::*The Coral Crest Key WILL break after use, and if both are not trading at the same time. ::*If the Coral Crest Key holder gets the message "Your hand has grown numb," then it's too late to trade the Sealion Crest Key. :*Large Keyhole = You trade the Sealion Crest Key to this one. ::*The Sealion Crest Key DOES NOT break after use. ::*The person trading the Sealion Crest Key will be immobilized for a moment. ::*A Macro for trading this key would be: "Sealion Crest Key" (or ) *Find and click on the Wooden Gate at (G-8) for a cutscene. *Exit out of the locked door. If you do not have another Coral Crest Key, you can leave a member behind to open the door with the switch, however they will not be able to obtain a Reliquiarium Key. *Old Professor Mariselle must be spawned from a ??? in one of the six classrooms, three on the north side of the area of Sacrarium you are in and three on the south side. Each has a ??? on a desk in each room. Check each ??? until you spawn the Ghost NM Old Professor Mariselle Fomors In Sacrarium Yes there are going to be quite a few Fomor that you encounter, and they will be a pain to deal with. To understand why it is important for this mission, read over this brief explanation. *When you spawn Old Professor Mariselle he will be in the rooms that contain Fomor. This can be troublesome because the level of a player's Fomor Hate can determine how long the sound aggro range from Fomor can be. Which can unintentionally and consequently bring more uninvited guests to your party that you don't want to deal with. The level of Fomor Hate also determines how much damage their TP moves do which is another thing you don't want to worry about. *Visit the article: Fomor Hate to find out how to reduce your hate level (if you want to bother). Fighting Old Professor Mariselle :*'DO NOT use Tractor', if you do then you will have to get the ??? and kill this NM again. :*He summons two Mariselle's Pupils soon after being spawned. :**The Mariselle's Pupils are weak. However, if you kill them, Old Professor Mariselle will summon more. They CANNOT be slept. :*Old Professor Mariselle casts Sleepga II and Silence, and uses Ghost abilities. He seems to have a fair bit of Regen, so constant damage is important. :**It's highly recommended to use Poison Potions to protect against his Sleepga spam. :*All three NMs will teleport around the room a couple of time during the fight (every ~20-30 seconds). Mariselle will "despawn" first, along with his two pupils, and then respawn randomly somewhere in the room (the pupils also spawn randomly, sometimes all three are far apart after a teleport). Even if pulled outside the room, it will respawn somewhere in the room again, so this way of avoiding Fomor aggro is not recommended, but will work if you have sufficient Refresh and Curing magic. :*If one of your party hasn't reset Fomor hate, you will have to clear the room first, as pulling Old Professor Mariselle out of the room does work, but can take a considerably long amount of time, and you will take extra damage as he casts on you from inside the room before coming forward. :*If everyone has reset their fomor hate, don’t use AoE abilities to avoid unwanted aggro. :*Ramuh can prove useful for this fight if you aren't clearing Fomor Hate because of Rolling Thunder's added damage to melee hits. Furthermore, if out in the open Thunderspark can Paralyze his pupils, however be sure there are no Fomors nearby because if they don't depop after his death then they are more likely to aggro you. :* Beastmaster, Puppetmaster, and Summoner are very useful for this fight because the pets will not lose hate and will continue to engage when Old Professor Mariselle teleports around. Which you can draw him back out again by calling your pet back. ::* If the pet gets slept, this trick may not work so well. After the Fight *When you finally kill Old Professor Mariselle check the ??? again for the Reliquiarium Key. Any ??? on any of the desks in the rooms will allow you to obtain the Reliquiarium Key. *Proceed back to the locked door and open it with your second Coral Crest Key and the original Sealion Crest Key, using the same method as before. Alternatively, simply have someone operate the switch on the other side. * Click on the Wooden Gate again to end the mission. :* Once the cutscene is over, you will end up on the other side of the Wooden Gate, unable to open it from that side. * Head back to Tavnazian Safehold to move on to the next mission: Slanderous Utterings. Game Script and cutscene video COP 4-3 Video hosted on Filefront.